


【TSN/双子花】穷途末路

by IrisSpades



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23358568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisSpades/pseuds/IrisSpades
Summary: 黑化cam囚禁小花
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Cameron Winklevoss/Tyler Winklevoss
Kudos: 7





	【TSN/双子花】穷途末路

他掏出钥匙，在一串叮当作响里翻出一枚，对准孔芯。

“咔哒。”

房间和他离开的时候一样，连他早上随手丢在餐桌上的报纸都没被风吹动位置。他松下一口气，反手掩上厚重的大门，他知道没什么可担心的，他的猎物早就丧失了逃跑的意志。

从冰箱里捞了一瓶啤酒和果汁，他吹着轻快的口哨走到卧室的门口，皮鞋吱呀吱呀地踩在红木地板上，他不甚在意。

他看到他想看的一幕。他的男孩儿不着寸缕地倒趴在大床上，白脚踢在枕头上，乱发零散，才刚被他进门的动静吵醒，正迷迷糊糊地揉着眼睛。要是忽略掉他脖子上那条精致得和漂亮首饰无异的锁链，这大概算是相当温馨的场面了。

“Cameron…?”

他的男孩儿嗓子哑哑的，像才刚生下来的猫崽，软软糯糯，叫得人心肠酥软。

他嘴角勾起一个笑，听自己的名字被这把嗓子叫出来的确心旷神怡，又撩人又黏糊的，可他更喜欢小猫扯着嗓子粘哒哒地求饶——

“喝点水，”他坐在床边，拧开那罐果汁递过去，甚至做出一派兄长的姿态帮着急的小猫顺了顺背，“慢点喝，没人跟你抢。”

那双蜜糖似的棕眼睛挑起来看向他，瞳仁禁不住似的颤抖了两下又瞥下去。两个月了，他不已经不太抗拒他的触碰，可怎么也不肯跟他对视，像受惊的小动物似的。这让人懊恼。

他没什么耐心，看着男孩慢慢收拢了白腿坐起来，脖子上的锁链颤颤巍巍地铃当。他狎昵地伸手去捏那个挺翘着招人眼的小屁股，男孩儿抖了一下就不敢动了，任他的手不规矩地揉。

“我今天见到你哥哥了，Eduardo。”

男孩儿的身体一下子绷紧了，像被满弓盯死的惊鹿，一动不动地僵硬在原地。Cameron轻笑了一声，像是喜欢他这个反应。

“我问Alex Saverin令弟如何，你猜猜他说什么？”

他把男孩儿僵直的身体揽在怀里，亲昵地啄吻幼嫩的耳朵尖尖，软嘟嘟的耳垂也被含了一会儿捂得湿热。

“他说，‘dudu很好，不劳挂心。’”他把炙热的唇贴上小鹿突突跳动的颈动脉，“你觉得他说的对吗，dudu？”

他听见Eduardo的心跳在嫩生生的胸膛里横冲直撞，可男孩儿表面上什么都没说，只敢悄悄下撇了嘴角露出一副将哭未哭的表情。他凑上去捉委屈的软唇，轻柔柔的触感像花瓣被捏在手心，不用他再教就敞开了淌蜜的小嘴，由着胡来的舌头入侵扫荡。

他的小宠物被他教得很好，知道乖孩子才有糖吃的道理。

被关起来的小动物吃过了想逃的苦头，瑟瑟发抖之后就学会了听话。

Cameron满意地吻下去，粗粝的手掌磨蹭着娇花裸露的皮肤，带起颤栗又被抚平。他最喜欢Eduardo圆鼓鼓的小屁股，南美人在身材上惊人的天赋全被巴西小鹿点满了，那个不合理的弧度和永远高高翘着的姿态让人时刻想迫他臣服。Eduardo皮肤白嫩，情动起来就臀尖都泛着粉红，他爱极了被养得知道饥渴的玫瑰抖着花瓣苦苦娇求，即便那是药物作用，也每每让他十分受用，愿意大发慈悲地反复贯穿那个不知足的小肉穴，让漂亮小鹿颤着腿吹出满床花蜜来。

Eduardo在被他捏住乳尖的时候嘤咛起来，他的手劲可不小，用了点力气蹂躏神经密布的小红樱桃，乖乖小鹿于是发起抖来，又不敢乱动地挺起胸膛听凭享用。他被箍住了腰，Cameron湿热的舔弄让他又痒又怕。他身形在成年男人里算得上高挑了，可在将近两米的Cameron的手里他只像个娇小的性爱娃娃，随他颠来倒去都毫不费力，大掌覆下来就把酥软的窄腰全揽进来了，任凭猎物挣扎踢打都徒劳得像被咬住脖子还妄图脱逃的幼鹿。

他吃过教训了，被死死按住挣扎不得的恐惧无时不刻不在包裹着他，于是连抖都不敢幅度太大，生怕熟红的奶头滑出捕猎者的尖牙而惹怒他。

“脱我的衣服，dudu。”他今天偏要这么叫他。Cameron的声线沉甸甸的，隐秘的欲望盘曲在他的语气里压得很低，却沙哑得让人害怕。

Eduardo的手像得了指令一样乖顺，指尖纤白地，去剥他的扣子，像照顾丈夫的小妻子一样熟练地为他解开领带扯下来。

“把手伸出来，”Cameron接过他手上的领带，暂时松开了备受蹂躏的乳尖，意图明确地示意他。

他垂着的睫毛不受控制地轻颤了几下。Cameron之前也绑过他，每次都要把他操晕过去才算满意，他怕极了，怎么求饶都没用，水快流干了就被更多的润滑液淋湿，他被弄得哭着失禁，那只让施暴者更兴奋地抽打他的屁股，夸他是最淫荡的小骚货。

过往的记忆让Eduardo发起抖来，锁链都跟着簌簌轻响，可身体比理智更记得反抗的下场。骨量轻细的手腕递出去就被做工精良的领带缠上了， 他甚至分了一秒的神，想起自己曾经也有过一条差不多暗纹的tom ford，是深蓝色的，他哥哥总笑着说那条领带衬得他像个水晶娃娃似的，漂亮又易碎。

“不许哭，”他听见Cameron的命令，不耐烦地，“你又哭什么，我不是什么都还没做吗。”

他才意识到自己掉了眼泪，慌张地用力眨了眨眼睛又连忙扬起脸来，“对不起——”态度良好的道歉能让他少受点罪，他学会了这一点，“我不哭了……Cam——我保证。”

还有拉长音调的撒娇，也在对方心情好的时候管些用处。Eduardo端正了坐姿，手也更主动地伸给他，两条长腿叉开成M字型陷在床被里，隐隐约约泛着白光。

Cameron果然没再追究，甚至凑过来亲了亲他挂着泪珠的脸蛋。

“乖dudu，好孩子有棒棒糖吃，是不是？”

他没来得及顺从地点头，就被按着脑袋压到了鼓鼓囊囊的裤裆上。古龙水的麝香味道混杂着男人的荷尔蒙扑面擒住他的鼻息，他记得那个尺寸可怕的大家伙，和它的主人一样体量像个巨怪，被它捅进喉咙的滋味让他一度生不如死。即使是后来被调教得吃得下了，也每次都需要十二分的努力才能服侍得当。

即使脑子里都是胡乱的念头，他也不敢怠慢。被绑紧的手派不上用场，只好用牙，他用娇嫩的脸蛋儿蹭了蹭男人裤裆的布料，又小狗似的拿鼻尖拱了拱夹层的布料，才将将用牙尖寻觅到拉链，一用力将它拉下来。男人的气味更直接地靠近他的脸了，他没办法用牙齿解Cameron的皮带，好在Cameron也没打算难为他，把他的小脸按在鼓胀的裆部让他隔着内裤吸自己，动手解开了皮带和扣子。

“跪好，dudu，”男人在他的乳肉上掐了一把，不慌不忙地拿过床头丢的烟叼了一根点着，“把你的小屁股给我撅好了。”

缭绕的烟草味迅速弥漫开来，显出一种对猎物游刃有余的掌控感。Cameron惬意地呼出一口白雾，享受起Eduardo上面那张红润小嘴的照顾来。

窗外的天光顺着厚重窗帘的缝隙透进来半丝，仅仅够屋里人识别出白天黑夜，再多的就只能凭想象了。被隔绝的猎物丧失了时间的概念，却不至于因为不见光的憋闷而寻死，Cameron满意极了，他的小鹿就是这样被磨掉了逃生的意愿，陪他在道貌岸然的伪装底下沉沦欲海的。

他吐出一口烟圈，钳住了在他胯下吞吐的小脸。轻慢的吻落在憋红的眼角上，他可是“哈佛绅士”，怎么能让小漂亮现在就哭红眼睛呢。

“可以了，”他怜爱地吻了吻水亮微肿的唇瓣，“转过去吧。”

Eduardo接受了他虚情假意的安抚，小心翼翼地挪着膝盖扭过身来。他让双腿趴得很开，整个人低伏进被子里，被绑着的双手支不上力，只能让腰软得没骨头一样塌下来，白花花的屁股则翘得老高，两瓣中间的熟红在引人探寻地若隐若现。

Cameron叼着烟，心情愉悦地欣赏了一会儿这幅艳景。谁会不爱他呢，这个天生就合该生在床上给男人玩弄折辱的小妖精。连脚趾头都生得圆嘟嘟得漂亮可爱，你看他发起抖来的模样，谁不想把肮脏的生殖器塞进他的嘴里、小肉洞里、并紧的白腿根里呢？他还教过小骚鹿给他乳交，可惜Eduardo的奶子太小，Cameron只能用龟头磨着他的奶尖看他又羞又爽的婊子样再射他满脸。

他于是不理智地对着过去的性爱经历眼红起来，在Eduardo讨好地摇起臀尖时一巴掌抽上去，扇出小美人的惊叫以后就喂了两根手指给他。被他调教得时时润湿的肉口不需要扩张就吃进了他的粗指头，他用牙咬着烟嘴去摸床头的润滑液——他说过了，他可是“哈佛绅士”，不会轻易弄坏喜欢的东西，何况需要养伤的话他就只能用上面那张小嘴了，得不偿失——Cameron急躁地挤出一股液体就往他的臀肉上抹，两根指头探到了深处剪刀似的张开摸索，细嫩的花肉被他摸得滚烫又哆嗦，黏黏腻腻地裹着他撒娇讨饶。

Eduardo这就在哼哼唧唧哭了，也很小声，怕惊扰了他的脾气似的。可他越是这样小心低伏越让Cameron的破坏欲爆棚，他草草扩张了两把就失了耐心，掰开软肉挺着鸡巴就撞进去。

“啊——！呜… Ca-Cam…”

他没理小玫瑰口涎黏连的娇哼，有什么可搭理的呢？他只要挺动几下腰胯顶到Eduardo的敏感点他就会舒服得软成烂泥了，矜贵的小婊子就是贪宠爱娇而已。他不屑地哼出声，换了一只手去捏烟嘴，拖着Eduardo的腰就狠撞起来，什么娇津津的呻吟都撞碎了，连带着来不及掸掉的烟灰一起落在他的白屁股上。

灰黑的尘屑混着水液抹在他白皙蜿蜒的腰背上，活像被凌辱沾污了一样，Cameron低低地骂了几句脏话，叼着只剩个尾巴的烟嘴改用双手把住Eduardo扯向自己，他大手一攥，那把软叽叽的窄腰就严丝合缝地被他捏在手里了，他指尖能抵着指尖地，仿佛一用力就能折断它似的。

“真他妈紧，”他口齿不清地咬着烟嘴，腰胯一次比一次用力地前顶，“你真是天生的婊子，Eduardo——dudu，你比女人还会吸。”

“…不——呜呜，别…… 我不、我不是…… 嗯...... 啊啊——！”

Cameron随手把烟掐在床头的杯子里，可怖地压迫上来，整个人雄狮一样伏下身笼罩在Eduardo背上，他完全把他压在身下。那双手顺着凹陷的细腰往上攀，捏住了两个被肏得硬硬挺立的奶头就抓住不放，这又激起Eduardo一阵颤抖地讨饶，含糊软糯地叫他“Cam”。

“你就是，宝贝，”轰雷似的低音听起来诱惑又可怕，“你就是婊子，就该被我捆在床上像这样张着腿挨肏，你跑不掉的，没有大肉棒天天喂饱你你会伤心得受不了的，那样你就该每天求着你哥哥操你了，不怕被哥哥弄怀孕吗，嗯？dudu？别害怕，只要你乖乖的，我就不会让你像个发情的野猫一样到处求人肏的。”

Eduardo受不了似的扭动起来，嘴里胡乱哼着抗拒和求饶，却被甜调子带得什么都像淫荡的叫床，一点威胁力都没有。Cameron浑不在意地笑起来，他留了一只手玩弄快破皮的乳头，另一只扳过Eduardo的下巴强迫他转过头来和自己接吻。

满脸泪水的娇花受不了他侵略的吻，轻微的窒息感加剧了令人失控的高潮，他夹紧了肠肉就被弄上了巅峰，整个人都克制不住地颤抖起来。

Cameron没有因为他射精又喷水就放过他，绞紧的肉穴让他爽得头皮发麻，恶狠狠地抽插了百十来下才算有了想射的欲望。他把软下去的小玫瑰翻过身来，拉开他的腿根又把阴茎塞进去，不管哼哼唧唧的撒娇狠肏了一会儿，才抵死深处爆出白浆喂给小鹿。

一次从来满足不了体力惊人的Cameron，Eduardo早就没力气反抗了，又被他颠三倒四地折腾了好几轮才算罢休。小肚子被射起一个圆润的小弧，Eduardo打着哭嗝求Cameron给他清理出去，他不想发烧。

Cameron解开他脖子上的绳索，抱着软绵绵的小家伙走进浴室，好像体贴情人一样给他打理得清爽又抱回来放在软榻上。

“咔哒。”

他把锁链又一次扣好，轻柔的亲吻落在半晕的小鹿嘴巴上。

“睡吧，dudu。”


End file.
